Complicated Attraction
by slyangelfox
Summary: In 1940 Burgess is the quite No new faces seen in years expect for the occasional One resident, Jackson Overland, lives to make those around him He enjoys his family, friends, and life as it Until a educated foreign man turns Jack's peaceful life Better summary
1. Church Bells Sing

**Hello everyone that decided to read this story. It is my first to ever post of fan fiction as i was always to chicken to do so before though i have been on this site for years. I write my own creative stories so this is to help me get better with my writing as well as get the ideas out of my head. So bare with me as i learn the ropes of posting and i have many other ideas after this one. Also i was not a Jackrabbit fan at first but was converted not long into reading when i came across one and was hooked since. Kudos to LoneArticWolf09 (go read this authors jackrabbit story if you like the pairing one of my top favs) because for encouraging me to write, helping me out with many things on this story, being the person i can bounce ideas off of, being my reader before posting, etc. etc. etc. So i hope that you all enjoy.**

* * *

_Extended Summary-In 1940 the quite town of Burgess lives on peacefully. It residents going to church on Sunday's and Wednesday's regularly in the Christian town. Where the women gossip and the men talk about the latest news. Everyone knows everyone and see few new faces in town except for the occasional traveler. One resident, Jackson Overland, lives to make those around him laugh enjoying life no matter should he be looked down upon and told to be looking for a young bride. He enjoys his family, friends, and life as it is and would not change if for anything. That is until a new face moves into town. An educated foreign man who will turn Jack's peaceful quiet life upside down. Alternate Universe, Jackrabbbit and other pairings._

* * *

**Chapter 1 Church Bells Sing**

In the small town of Burgess, church bells break the peaceful silence of the Sunday with its ringing in the early afternoon. A light breeze rustles the trees and makes the newly bloomed flowers dance, releasing their sweet aroma. A large crowd files out, all dressed in their Sunday best, of the stark white church in the center of town. The adults talk amongst each other, women gossiping and men chatting. Kid's running to play with their friends while their mothers yell after them to keep clean.

A large man with white hair and a short white beard stands at the front of the church clasps hands with the men and women of the town. Blue eyes bright as he laughs loudly dressed in black with his white collar showing proudly and polished black shoes. His little wife, reaching just below his shoulders with a soft smile on her lips and kind amethyst eyes, stands to his right side dressed in a long sleeve dress with a skirt reaching to just below the knee. A yellow and green flower pattern spread around against a purple background with a belt tied around her tiny waist of the same fabric. Her dark hair pulled back from her soft face with a broach of a hummingbird and legs are covered in stockings and peep toed brown shoes chatting lightly with the women and children that pass by.

A woman walks up, standing as tall as the woman in bright clothing, dressed in a light green long sleeve dress reaching her knees band a collar that reaches to just past her shoulders stocking covering her bare legs and black heels on her feet. Her honey brown hair pulled back at the bangs and some from the side to be pinned at the nape of her neck while the rest falls down her back in waves a large brim hat amongst her head.

"Wonderful service North, just wonderful. You look wonderful today Tooth, The color suits your eyes, " the woman greeted as Nicolas St. North beams a smile reaching from ear to ear.

Tooth St. North laughs, "Thank you Caroline it is one of your creations so of course it would look lovely."

"Thank you Mrs. Overland. I am glad you enjoyed it. You look lovely as always. Maybe your two children listened and where able to take some from it, da?" He mentions eyeing the two children standing behind her.

Caroline Overland just nods, "You would have to ask them yourself North and if you would like me to tailor or make either of you any more close just drop by the house."

North turns nodding to a girl looks to be about the age of 13, reaching her mother's shoulders, stands straight in a yellow dress reaching to her knees with short sleeves and a white shawl hanging over her shoulders. Her brown eyes sparkling as her hair, a few shades darker than her mother's, frame her face.

"I always listen to your sermons Mr. North.," she says lightly with a small smile on her face.

Her eyes shift to the boy beside her, standing just as tall as their mother, with stark white messy hair falling into light blue eyes wearing dark trousers with black shoes peeking out the bottom. A light blue dress shirt covers his torso, light grey vest lay open, and tie just thrown around his neck.

Her small smile turns into a light smirk, "Though I cannot say the same for my dear brother, Jack. I believe I heard him snoring at one time, but I didn't think your words were so boring." She flashes them a bright small as her brother, Jack, scowling at her.

"Da? Is true Jack?" North laughs turning to Jack as he takes in his attire shaking his head.

"Don't listen to the little shrimp," he smirks eyes glinting with mischief as his sisters interrupts with a 'Hey'. "I heard every word you said North. "

"Oh really," North runs his hand over his beard," then tell me my boy, what was message about today?"

Jack blanches as he looks around, "Umm, ahh, I think I hear Jamie calling us Emma. Lest go see what he wants." He tries to dash off but North just lays a large hand on his shoulder stopping him.

Jack's shoulders sag, "I'm sorry North. With the school year now out I have been working late to get all the small rooms cleaned after making delivers for Sandy all day. Everything has to be put up for the summer except for the one room for the summer student."

North shakes his head with a frown. "Jack, Jack, Jack, You only young man and will wear yourself thin with all running around you do."

Caroline comes to her sons rescue, "With the war not many have been looking to getting new clothes but more alterations. Even then many are trying to do so on their own to save money. Also with Jacks father in the war Jack has been very good at trying to keep our heads above water and being the man of the house. I am just glad they only took my husband and not my husband and son."

Tooth butts in at this point, "If you ever need anything all you have to do is ask. You are such great friends of ours and we pray every night for your husband's safe return. We will start praying that fortune comes your way as well because you all do so much for the town."

"Yes of course my wife is right." North pats Jacks shoulder, "All you have to do is ask and I am proud of you my boy. Also I wanted to talk to you about singing in church next Sunday. It has been awhile since we heard you sing."

Tooth squeals with a giggle, "Oh that is a lovely idea, North. You just have to Jack, please?"

Laughing Jack replies, "I will see what I can do but I don't see why not. If you just get me what you want me to sing so I can practice."

"Why not come by the house Tuesday for dinner at the house and you can bring him the music sheets then." Caroline mentions with a large smile.

North rubs his belly, "As long as there are your delicious cookies involved we will come by and bring little Melody with us."

"Yes, we left her with a baby sitter as she was running a small fever the last couple of days, but would love to see her playmates, Jack and Emma, again. I don't know how you to do it, but young children just adore you."

"I am sorry to hear about little Baby Tooth," Emma says as their daughter looks just like her mother. "I hope she feels better soon."

Jack smiles saying, "It would be great to play with her again as I am sure she needs some cheering up after being sick. Maybe, mother, we can invite the Bennet's over as well, as Sophie is not much older than Baby Tooth, and Jamie would never miss one of your meals." He smirks again before "I am also sure Mrs. Bennet would like to have her children entertained for a few hours."

"I will talk with Tammy later about it then to see if she will join us." Caroline agrees.

Tooth moves to Jack buttoning his vest, "You will make a woman happy and proud one day Jack if you just find her. I hear there are many fathers looking to marry their daughters to someone who will take care of them. You're 22 now Jack and should find you a pretty wife who will take care of you."

Jack turning a bright red knocking her hands away from his vest, "Sorry, Mrs. Tooth. I am just not ready for such commitment yet. You know what I care about is my family and having fun with the kids."

Caroline smiles fondly looking at Jack, "Yes one day he will make a great father should he ever settle down. I will not push him though because he will find someone in his own time. I am just blessed for my two children no matter how much of a hand full they are."

The small group laughs amongst the chatter around the lawn of the church. The children laugh as they continue their play of tag on the peaceful day. It is interpreted as a car honks it horn driving on the dirt road in front of the church as warning to stay out of its way. A man in a grey suit driving the open car with mud and a scowl on his face as it putts through town, the back piled high with bags.

In the passenger seat with long legs propped up on the dash covered in a dark brown suit pants and dark brown shined shoes. An arm slung along the car door the brown suit jacket pulled taunt against what looks like muscles a tan hand lightly gripping the side his head down covered by a brown fedora and matching the suit a green feather sticking out of its darker brown b pulled down low over the eyes of the passenger.

The car speeds by coming to a stop in front of the Sandy's General Store. A tall man steps out brushing his suit down. He pushes his hat back on his head as he looks up at the sign of Sandy's General Store. Paying no mind, his back to the group of people staring from the church.

Jack's eyes roam the back of the tall at least 6 foot muscular figure from shoes that shine in the high sun up to toned legs. A slim waist with broad shoulder and strong arms can be seen through the tight jacket. The suit showing off the assets of the man while covering the obviously tan body can be seen as the man talks to the driver unloading the bags of the car. Never acknowledging the attention he is getting from the town residents. The hat covering the hair of the man's head as the door of the store opens and without turning he grabs a couple of bags walking in the door as it lays open for the driver to bring in more bags.

Even though Jack did not see the face of the man, oblivious the murmurs of the man who is now out of sight, his head is spinning. _Who was that? What is he doing here? Does sandy know him? Is he passing through or a new addition to the town? That was one fine looking man and how can I meet him?_ Jack shakes harshly his head at the last thought as he blushes turning back to the North, Tooth, his mother, and sister_. Did I really just think that? _He notices his sister giving him an odd look but all he does is shrugs to her turning to participate in the conversation at hand though his mind is preoccupied by the new man in town.

* * *

**Well there you go. My first chapter and i hope you enjoyed. Again do not own Rise of the Guardian. Review please and let me know what you thought and i do not mind critique that is done nicely and properly. So no flames please. Until we meet again...**

**_New Note Grammar has been updated for this chapter._**


	2. The New Arrival

**Thank you to the two guest who reviewed (Also guest-KCR for the first review i have ever received) and to i love all yaoi. also thank you to all that have looked and red this and the favs and follows. Much appreciated that anyone is reading this because i was nervous in posting. I am trying to work more on my showing instead of telling. Also i will update as fast as i can around life. You know life right the thing that sometimes really sucks. Yeah i just started a new college course this last week of Advanced Creative Writing and am looking forward to writing some things but one thing i am dreading. Also i am working on my editing but don't want to take too long so down the road i may revisit all chapter for my revisions. Again i do not own Rise of the Guardians. On to chapter 2 now which is still a beginning of sorts to set the tone for the whole story and such. _Grammar updated._**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The New Arrival**

A car putts down the road, driver mumbling under his breath, grouseing about the pristine grey suit covered in dirt from changing a tire. He peeks at the lounging easygoing passenger, polished shoes leaving a little mud on his dash and still prestige brown high quality suit. Fedora covers his eyes; the driver can only glower at the peaceful man's hat. Focusing his eyes back to the road, they widen while he turns the wheel to the right missing a fallen dead tree in the road by inches.

"Crikey Mate! Is this your first time driving because I would like to make it there in one piece?" The man lays his feet on the floorboard pushing his body up straight after being thrown around like ball. He looks in the mirror as the large dead tree fades. His young face contorts in anger pushes his hat back on his head properly showing off the young face and bright green eyes like the color of spring grass. His eyes swivel around taking in the lush trees surrounding the dirt road.

"Sorry Mr. Bunnymund. I didn't see the tree in the road," the driver snarls.

"Didn't see it? The thing was as large as a moose. Maybe I should dock the pay that was agreed on back in Dramen!" Bunnymund growls out, his white teeth bared, like a bull dog.

The driver gulps, adams apple bobbing rapidly, eyes like saucers, "So why are you going all the way out to the small town of Burgess anyways?"

"Well, you are a nosy bugger. If you must know I have a friend out there that helped me land a job in teaching." Bunnymund slouches back into his seat, mouth twisted into a smirk , his eyes observing the spring day scenery enclosing them. He breathes in deeply, his broad chest raising as he drinks in the fresh scent of the vernal season. He gets an undercurrent of oil frowning while casually informing, "I got an education from a prestigious school to do something with my life."

The driver mumbles under his breath something that reaches Bunnymund's unusually sensitive his ears sounding like "bastard", hands gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles. Bunnymund digs into the pocket of his long coat grinning, as he pulls out a pad and pen.

"Lets see we agreed on $250 for the whole trip out here and on a Sunday." Bunnymund taps the pen against his clean shaved chin in thought, before using the pen to scribble on the paper in his hand. "Just called me bastard and almost killed me earlier. I think I will dock $20 off just for that, then another $30 for all the names you called me before trying to off me. Another $50 off because you said if we left the time we did I would be there before noon." He looks to the sky calculating the time by the position of the sun, "Which it is clearly way after noon and my friend must be getting worried."

The man sputters out, "But, its, What?….ARGGG! See the hill?" The drivers pale finger points out through the windshield of the car, hissing like a snake about to strike.

Bunnymund observes the hill, hearing some church bells ring in the distance. "Yeah mate. What about them"

"The town of Burgess is just over the hills where I can finally be rid of you," The man says with a smug grin, eyes shining at the prospect.

Bunnymund reclines stretching his long legs on the dash so that they do not cramp. He pulls his brown hat to hide his eyes from the sun, "Well let me know when we get there. You can unload the car and I will give you your $100 and you can be on your way again."

As they top the hill the view of nature is broken by visible roofs and a churches peek. "What do you mean only $100? You owe me-"

Bunnymund lifts his hat looking at the guy interrupting his rant eyes in slits, "-be lucky I don't call into Dramen telling them how poorly I was treated and the service was atrocious."

The driver shakes in rage at the prick in his passengers seat. He pulls into the town laying on the horn at the kids and people milling in the road. All he wants to do now is get this man out of his car and get home. He swerves missing mingling residents of the small old town

He slams on his break in front of the sign saying 'Sandy's General Store' throwing his door open. Bunnymund leisurely gets out while the driver throws the luggage to the ground. Bunnymund stares up at the sign and smiles. _It will be good to see my old friend again. It has been too long._

"Be careful with my luggage mate. You break anything your family will be disappointed when you do not come back with nothing," The man growls, but takes out the many bags setting it on the ground.

Turning back to the store he feels like someone is staring at him. He turns his head just slightly, seeing all the people at the church looking at him. _What am I a circus show?_ He keeps his back to them not caring because they can look all they want. He misses the bright blue eyes follow his every move when the shop door opens by a short plump older man.

"Sandy, mate!" He grabs a few bags walking to the door, "It is so good to see you after the morning I have had. Let me tell you so hard to find good help these days."

The man holding the door open silently laughs, his golden eyes crinkling in mirth. The small man in his dark hemmed trousers and golden shirt with golden socks visible on his shoeless feet barely reaches Bunnymund's waist. His golden blonde hair spiked like he just rolled out of bed.

Sandy as most know him or Sanderson ManSnoozie shakes his head before leaving the door open for the other man. Aster enters taking in the store of many essentials all the way to the back of the store where Sandy stands by a set of stairs. Sandy leads his friend up the stairs to his small home located above his shop.

"It's right good of you to let me stay here until I get a place of my own." Bunnymund says while following Sandy through a door to a small living area.

Sandy gestures for him to set his bags down signing with his hands, "Would you like a drink Aster?"

"Naw mate. I am good for now, but a nice little place you have here." Aster looks around the room that was small but homey with the dark wood furniture and light beige walls. Looking at the pictures on the wall he sets his hat down on a side table by a dark brown leather wing back chair, revealing the blue grey slightly shaggy hair reaching to the tips of his ears.

Sandy beams a large smile at having his young friend in his home. _Be good for Aster to get away from the memories in Dramen. _His smile falters watching the shadows under the eyes of Aster as he looks around his small home. Sandy watches as the man shifts to the window looking over the town with a view to the church yard.

Aster watches as many mingle amongst each other while others are walking home collecting their children. _Most likely to a home where a Sunday dinner awaits them_. Something catches his eye at the front of the church on the steps. A burly man and two women stand all laughing. The woman dressed in bright colors leaning against the larger man as he drapes his arm around her. Aster notes the white collar,_ Preacher and his wife_.

Their eyes are trained on a little girl in yellow chasing after an older male with her fists rose to slug the boy. The boy, with stark white hair, laughs and leaps out of the girl's reach like he is being carried by the wind. _Light on his feet that one. But that smile really lights up his face._ Aster's hand twitches as to capture the euphoria on the boy's face.

Sandy quiet, the observant one, sees the slight movement in the man's hand. Sandy smirks clapping his hand for the man staring out the windows attention from what has him so enthralled, catches Aster by surprise.

Aster turns to Sandy schooling his features by rising an eyebrow up past his hair line at the look he is getting. "Something you need, Mate."

With a glint in his eye Sandy asks, "Is there something you see to your liking, **Mate**?"

Aster frowns though Sandy does not miss the slight color on his face as he goes to open his mouth when they both hear a yell from downstairs.

"Get down here you ungrateful outlander and pay me so that I can get out of this miserable town." Asters face darkens as he straightens to his full height taking long strides to the stairs back to the shop. Sandy grins rubbing his hands together as he follows to enjoy the show.

* * *

**Well there we are with chapter 2. Let me know what you think in a review and if you have anything you want to say (but please do so kindly) you can always PM me and i will get back to you. Like i said working on my showing in writing so i hope you can visualize what i see in my creative mind. Again a big thank you to my first reader before i post that helps me and everything LoneArticWolf09. Also working on my editing so i may have missed a few things. See ya'll next time.**

_**New Note: The grammar has been updated on this chapter.**_


	3. Teases, Blushes, and OPPPS

**Hello everyone again. Here is chapter 3 and working on chapter 4 in between my college work. i do not own Rise of the Guardians. Please read and review if you can. Let me know is it good, bad, needs, work, and maybe even what you might want to see. I have a lot of ideas of where this is going but i have open ears (or inbox) to all. I just ask please no harsh flames but critique is welcome. Enjoy your reading! _Updated Grammar._**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Teases, Blushes, and OPPPS**

Jack's bare feet drag along the dirt road, dark shoes swing in pale hands as shoulders and head sags forward. Eyes watch each foot moving slowly in front of the other to the next destination in no hurry. Brown pants pulled over lean legs and pale oversized yellow shirt dulled in dust from work. Jack's mind thinking back to the day's events deliveries, restocking, customers, and helping Sandy, with his cheeky personality, around the store since before daybreak.

Jack runs a pale hand through his white hair as a sigh escapes through thin lips. _What a day! _Runs through his mind, body sore for the labor Sandy put his thin frame through. _I only asked a simple question._

"Soooo….Sandy," Jack says from the top of a ladder where he is stocking tea tins, one bare foot sitting two rungs above the other. He folds his arms leaning more into the ladder, what may not be comfortable but this is Jack, as he looks to Sandy. Sandy turns from setting our potatoes for the coming day of the residents will come looking for products for the days meals. He looks to Jack waiting for him to say more.

"What was with the man, yesterday, I saw after church come to your store?" Jack smirks at while Sandy rolls his eyes at the young man perched up on the ladder.

"Well are you not the little gossip like a little old lady," Sandy returns at the ballsy boy as he watches Jack turn around and slide down the ladder.

Jack lands lightly on his feet like a snowflake lightly kissing a person's rosy cheek. Sandy claps his hands in approval while simultaneously shaking his head at the antics of the boy. Jack bows and flexes none existent muscles like for a large crowd.

"Show off," Sandy signs as the boy make his way to the counter; he takes a seat on a stool. Jack turns to look at his older friend, "Anyways, you know how I am Sandy. Gotta get an idea on my new victim who won't know what hit him."

"I would like to see you play your pranks on the new addition to our town." Sandy moves over to stand near Jack, so that he can easily see his hands moving.

"Come on Sandy you have to give me something on this new guy. So what is up with him? Any fears, quirks, and any dirt you can give me?" Jack gives him sad puppy dog eyes while sticking his bottom lip out like a self-indulgent child.

Sandy lets out a huff before telling Jack, "He is an old friend. Well really not old as he is over a decade younger than me, but I knew him when he was about your age. He had just come to the united States as an exchange student."

Jack whistles, "So a foreign man like North huh?" His eyes shift around now not meeting Sandy's own golden eyes.

Sandy tilts his head to the right watching Jack try to act cool and collected. _Wait a minute is that a slight blush. _Sandy grins evilly getting Jack's attention with a hand on his shoulder.

"What has you so curious about the new guy?" He pays attention as Jack's blush deepens to reach his ear.

"What, is it a crime to ask a few questions when we have not had anyone new move here since you and North?" Jack huffs out crossing his arms looking like a kid who was just told no. "I just wanted to think up a Jack special for him."

Sandy smirks, eye alight with teasing. "Jack special? You have not done one of those since North first got here and that was after you got to know him personally. What makes my friend so special when you only saw him from a distance?" He wags his eyebrows at Jack.

"Wwwwwha…Who…..It is not like that at all Sandy, Get your mind out of the gutter." Jack flushes so much his whole face, ear, and down his neck is a bright red. Jack is trying to fight the heat of his blush down as he watches Sandy bend at the waist laughing like a hyena.

Jack watches Sandy in a fit of hysterics and does not look like he is stopping. Jack groans out while mumbling, "I have deliveries I need to get started on."

Mirth still racking his body Sandy taps the bell on the counter for Jack's attention. Jack turns his head to look at Sandy over his shoulder.

"If you see your foreign man make sure to smile big and not stutter like a school girl Jack." Sandy starts a new round of laughter again at the abashed look on Jacks face.

"Shut up you old fart!" Jack scowls while leaving to the back of the store, his feet just a little heavier on the ground.

_Damn bastard._ Jack silently curses the cheeky short man. His flush returns with vengeance at the implication of his friends words. _So what if the man was hot. Especially what I could see of his back and when he was standing arms crossed in the doors shadows,_ watching the driver scurry like a rat_. Wonder if his arms really are as muscled up close._

Jack stumbles before lifting his free hand to his head groaning. He stops and looks around to see if there were any witnesses to his weak moment. Seeing no one, he takes in his surroundings, he sees the small building with a bell at the top that rings for the kids to be in class. Apparently during his musings he had made it to his next destination and job of the school. _At least I can be alone here, _he thinks to himself as the regular small town teacher and his family has left for the city and will not be back until next week.

Jack sits on the steps of the school replacing his shoes on his feet before standing and dusting himself off. _Well time to get this done and get home. No more thinking about the new meat in town._ Jack shakes his head humming a song he last sung in church to keep his mind from straying in that direction again.

He moves to the storage closet just inside the door, removing the bucket. He takes it outside to the pump, getting some cool well water to scrub the floors. Returning to the closet he retrieves the mop. With the fresh water he moves down to where he had left off the cleaning on Saturday, laying the mop against the wall.

He grabs the bucket with both hands swinging back before throwing the water in front of him. His eyes widen as he sees the water leaving the bucket, and fly through the air hitting the person coming around the corner, cutting off the words leaving that man's mouth of "Hey what are you-"

Frozen and blue eyes large Jack eyes sweep over the now half drenched body in front of him. Black wet pants, clinging to thick muscled thighs and grey tweed jacket dripping with soft pings on the ground. Jack gulps closing his eyes at the sinful sights the water has caused the body in front of him to look.

"You ruined my clothes your drongo!" Blue eyes burst open and jumps to meet fierce green framed by a chiseled face. Jack's heart skips a beat that he tries to pass off as fear of death and not by the sight of the eyes as green as spring grass and the face pulled into a scowl but still looking hot if not hotter. Jack reminds himself that this is the only facial expression he has seen.

"Are you a deadhead or something?" Aster lets out in a gruff voice while shucking his jacket to reveal the green shirt underneath matching the eyes.

Jack breaths through his nose; picking up the slight hint of musk and grass. Both the scent of the man and his voice sending thrills down his spine. He shakes his head to clear the fog, "Deadhead?"

"Aw cricky, that is going to smell now," Aster says taking in his drenched jacket. He looks to Jack eyes racking over the thin face and legs that must have a thin torso under the shirt that looks like it would fit a man four times his size. _Not too bad, if he wore clothes that fit he would be ace._ "Yes kid, deadhead. It means stupid, idiot, and moron."

Jack's mind slam back into reality eyes flashing like sun on ice. "Are you calling me stupid? That is rich coming from a stupid kangaroo."

"What did you just call me you little brat? Do I look like an animal, much less a roo?" Aster face scrunches in irrigation, eyes blazing with furry.

Jack grins, "Well if the shoe fits!" _Man you have went and done it now. Piss off the hot guy and make him hate you._ _Though his anger is just…. _Jack shakes his head mentally at the thought eyes still locked with the furious insulted man in front of him. He watches as the man's lips move before he recognizes the deep voice is talking to him and he is staring at his lips.

"I would watch what you say you little shit." Aster spits out like a striking cobra. _Cute lad but he better watch his tongue, or I will sock him. _"What are you even doing in the school anyway when no kids are supposed to be here?"

Jack pulls his shoulders back to stand to his full height, which still comes up a head shorter than Aster. Jack still has to look up which is better than at the attractive chest with a few buttons on the shirt letting a peak at the tanned chest underneath.

"I work here cleaning the rooms and halls and have been doing it for years. I have to get it cleaned before the town's teacher returns. What are you doing in here creep?" Jack tells back straight and proud.

"I," Aster smirks at the display like a peacock while standing to his full height towering over the boy, "am the new teacher in town who will be teaching some of the kids. So why don't you take your little insignificant self and stay out of my way." Aster bumps into Jack's shoulder as he passes by for emphasis.

Stunned at the man's attitude Jack turns around and watches Aster move away. Pants still wet sticking to the inside of muscled thighs pulling the pants tight around a firm ass, large feet stomping the ground. _Mmmm I wonder….no bad Jack bad. I am so going to hell._

Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind he huffs out, "Like I would want to be around a grumpy ass like you."

"Like you could handle me anyways kid," Aster opens the door to a classroom looking back at the Jack. _What a beaut. Too bad he has roo's loose in the top paddock. _Aster freezes, cheeks turning red under his tan, looks away before turning back and entering the classroom slamming It shut behind him before Jack can get in another word. _Stupid kid._

Jack left standing in the middle of the hall bucket still in hand, red as the ripest of tomatoes shivers. _First Sandy and now this man and I have to stop blushing like a stupid school girl with her first crush. Not like he meant it that way or like I wanted him to mean it that way. Stupid Kangaroo. _Jack rushes back outside splashing his face with cool water and filling the bucket back up. Jack smirks at a thought _It has not been that much fun to rile someone up even if it was an accident. _Grabbing the bucket he heads back to where the mop still stands against the wall passing by Asters door, _Oh he has another thing coming if he thinks I am going to leave him alone. My new kanga….victim won't even know what hit him._

With pep in his step and eyes sparkling with mischief Jack tosses the new water on the tiled floor and begins to scrub, while humming a new tune his mind wondering at what might just be in his future.

* * *

**Well that is chapter 3. Again please review and let me know what you all think. Starting to get use to posting now. Last thank you to my friend LoneArticWolf09 again for reading it over for me.**

_**New Note Grammar has been Updated.**_


	4. DinnertimeOr Not?

**So Sorry for the long update between a little writers block half way through this chapter and college been crazy, In two week i have written original short story, sonnet, poem, and fable.** **So i am really sorry it has taken so long. I hope you enjoy this long chapter 4. No i don't own rise of the guardians though. Read and Review. _Grammar Updated!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Dinnertime….or Not?**

Aster gazes in the mirror as he ties his tie around his neck. _Why did Sandy make me promise to go to this stupid dinner. _His hands move away from his neck taking in the poorly done tie for the third time. _Oh yes 'you need to meet some of the locals.' Not what I really wanted to be doing after meeting the local yesterday with the white haired kid throwing water all over me. But no, the bugger would not listen to me._

Aster turns form the mirror giving up on the tie, he would rather go without but Sandy wanted him to make a good impression. _Apparently there was a chance some of the kids I would be teaching soon would be there. Also he had to tell me last minute_ after getting back from the school, Though, glad I didn't run into the drongo again. Aster grabs his grey jacket throwing it over his arm when a knock sounds at the guest room door Aster has occupied since Sunday when he arrived. It opens to reveal Sandy.

"Are you ready to go," Sandy signs to Aster looking him over form tasseled hair to polished brown boots.

Aster nods his head in affirmative. "Why didn't you tell me about this dinner earlier?"

"Because I didn't know about it until around lunchtime when my delivery boy said his family was having dinner with the Bennet's and North's and I should join. Something they only planned as of Sunday as it is, so it is not all that last minute. The invite was extended to you as my guest and such. Great food and a good time with friends sounded marvelous." Sandy crosses his arms at the dejected look on Aster. "Besides you will be teaching some of the younger kids and both families' attending has kids around the age 6 plus some older kids it would be good for you to get to know that could help you learn the ropes in the hosts family and North's."

Aster groans before moving to the door that Sandy lets him pass. "Yes, your friends. I will be the stranger that stands to the side as you all have a chin wag."

Sandy shakes his head as they make their way down the stairs and through the store. Sandy locks up his store before turning to reply to Aster. "It is good for you to know some of the kids you will teach in a few weeks for summer and then those in the fall but also the families. These three families are some of the best families around and they are kind so they will involve you."

Aster shoulders sag as he shivers in the cool spring night. He shoves his arms through the sleeves of his jacket to fight off the chill.

Sandy starts walking towards the path for the school but instead of turning right up the small hill he turns lefts towards the outskirts of town. They walk a bit passing the last house in town to the outskirts of the town. Up on the hill near the tree line stands a beautiful solitary two story home in a pale blue with a large front porch with its light on. The back of the house faces the forest only yards away from the tree line, and a large front lawn surrounded by a white fence. Dirt path leads straight up the hill and to the gate. Aster and Sandy make their way up the path toward the home with windows brightly lit waiting for company.

Upon reaching the door Sandy gives a light knock and waits after him and Aster hear a coming from the inside. Not a few moments later the door opens to reveal Caroline Overland.

"Sandy," she exclaims, "You and your friend are the first ones here. Come on in."

She bends in the entry way to give the shorter man a hug before she leads them to the parlor. "It is so nice that everyone is getting together tonight and all Jack's idea as well. Speaking of which Jack will be back soon as he left to get me some more wood for the fireplace as the nights are still cool and for my wood oven. Emma is upstairs and should be down soon."

Sandy nods and gestures to Aster standing to his side who is taking in the flower furniture and the sewing machine in the corner. Many types of fabrics surround it as well as a half made project abandoned for another time. As Sandy get comfortable in a high back chair Caroline moves to greet Aster.

"I am so sorry for being rude, I am Caroline Overland." She pats down her apron as she smiles large with a mischievous twinkle in her eye that he would swear he has seen before.

"E. Aster Bunnymund ma'me." Aster shakes hands with here, "Thank you kindly for inviting me to your home."

"Don't be silly. Any friend of Sandy's is ours as well so we are happy to include you to our little group and please call me Caroline like everyone else Mr. Bunnymund." She wavers her hand in front of her face while giving him a welcoming smile.

Aster chuckles lightly, "Well, then please call me Aster."

Carloine laughs but nods in agreement before moving to a small bar she asks, "Would either of you like a drink? Scotch perhaps?"

Sandy gets up from his chair gesturing Caroline off without signing, letting her know he will take care of the drinks.

Caroline laughs, "You are going to make me look like a bad hostess, Sandy," but she moves aside anyways.

Sandy pulls a bottle from his jacket that makes Caroline shake her head. "Well since Sandy has it all under control please excuse me as I must get back to dinner if we plan on eating anytime tonight."

She moves to the door that Aster assumes leads to the kitchen. "Well you seem very comfortable in this home Sandy." He exclaims as he watches Sandy move about the small bar like he owns it making more than just the two. _Must be for the other guests._

Sandy hands Aster of tumbler of scotch and gestures for him to sit and Sandy resumes his abandoned chair. Aster takes a seat in one of the small loves seats laying his hat to the side on a table.

Sandy starts signing, "The Overland's is one of the oldest families in Burgess. They are also one of the kindest next to the Bennet's of course. When I moved here they greeted me with open arms like they have known me for years and they did the same for the North's. Were others where standoffish because I could not speak they all tried to find ways to communicate with me in other ways. It is why I knew they would not have a problem with you showing up."

At the end of Sandy telling some about the kind family a loud knock is heard at the door and before Caroline can come back out from the kitchen they hear an "I'll get it," from overhead and quick footsteps. Not long after, they see a flash of red at the door of the parlor heading for the door.

"Ahh little Emma how are you?" A loud voice is heard in a deep accent. "Where is rest of family?"

In the same voice heard from earlier, _that must be Emma, _"Mother is in the kitchen getting dinner ready and Jack is out back getting wood. I think Sandy is here already so come on in everyone."

Sandy and Aster stand as the crowd of people move into the room.

Moving into the parlor, Aster sees a girl with brown hair that must be Emma and Caroline's daughter she mentioned earlier as well as two families. One big man with a white beard Aster remembers from looking out the window the day he arrived as the Pastor though he is not wearing his color but a large red coat with black fur and the small lady on his arm in the bright green dress with,_ Are those feathers? _Hiding some behind the women's dress is a little girl Aster would assume is about 6 in the same color dress as her mother and might as well be the spitting image of her as well with the amethyst eyes and all.

The other family is a women with brown hair and brown eyes in a simple dark blue long dress that form fits to her body. To each of her side is a boy about 13 with the same color hair and eyes as his mother he would presume. The little girl has the shape face of her mother but is blond with green eyes wearing a light blue dress with a pattern of triangles and a yellow collar. _The Bennet's._ Aster presumes as that is who Sandy said was attending. Aster has to ask himself though where the men of the two families were.

"Sandy old friend," The large man comes over picking up Sandy and hugging him. "How is job doing well yes?"

Sandy nods as he pats the man on his shoulder then pointing to Aster. The big man moves to Aster who puts the table between him and the oncoming affectionate man.

"Ahhh you must be new man in town. I Nicholas St. North, Pastor of the town and expect you on Sunday yes?" The man holds out his hand in which Aster shakes with a firm grip.

"North dear don't scare the poor man or he may not come." The women in green says.

"Don't worry ma'me I have seen Wallabies scarier than this big teddy bear." Aster says as he points his thump at North.

North laughs a loud belly laugh clapping the man on the shoulder that makes Aster wince at the contact making a note to keep an eye on where the man is at all times. "I like you," North says seriously. "Now this my wife Toothiana.."

"Please call me tooth," she sticks out her hand shaking Asters. "This is our daughter Natalie but everyone calls her Baby Tooth."

The shy girl peaks her head out from behind her mother before hiding again as Aster chuckles. Tooth continues "This is Diana Bennet and her two children Jamie and Sophie. Sophie and Baby are the same age of 6 and Jamie is the same age as Emma at 13." Tooth gestures to each in turn as Aster tips his head in greeting.

To the crowd Aster addresses them all, "My name is E. Aster Bunnymund and I was recently hired as one of the new teachers at the school."

"Wow your accent is so cool. What is it? What does the E stand for? What do you teach? I hope I don't have Black again." Aster hears from Jamie as Emma beside him smacks him across the head.

The same time Sophie exclaims, "Bunny, Hop Hop." She runs around Aster hopping from time to time.

"I'm an Aussie which means I am from Australia and I will be teaching these little ankle biters here," He exclaims rubbing his large hand at the beaming Sophie.

Diana scolds her daughter, "Sophie, do not be rude to Mr. Bunnymund." In reply from Sophie all she receives is "Bunny, hop hop hop," as she latches onto Asters leg.

"I am really sorry Mr. Bunnymund." Diana moves to take sophie.

"It's alright Mrs. Bennet. It is why I am teaching little kids." He picks up Sophie and puts her on his shoulders. "Please though everyone call me Aster."

Sophie giggles from the height Aster has given her pulling at his hair.

"Well Aster, call me Diana and welcome to the town. If you need anything let me know. Though please excuse me while I go see if Caroline needs any help in the kitchen." Diana moves to the kitchen as Aster and Sandy resume their seat and Nick and Tooth take the couch.

Jamie pulls Emma out the door again, "Let's go find Jack."

Emma pulls her hand out of Jamies turning, "Excuse him for being rude, but we will leave you adults to talk as we go find my brother. Would you like us to take Sophie and Baby?"

Baby and Sophie jump to Emma, "Jack, Jack, Jack."

Tooth laughs, "If you don't mind watching them Emma."

Emma shakes her head, "Not at all miss Tooth. We will be back and hopefully with Jack."

Aster watches as all the kids leave before asking a question on his mind. "I don't mean to pry or anything, but where are the fathers of the Overland's and the Bennet's?"

Tooth looks on sadly. "Both Tom and Mitchell are fighting in the war."

North nods his head solemnly closing his eyes, "Lord protect them that they come home safe to their family's. Lord also protect all that all family's with men in the war that they come home safety as well and give strength to those that are left behind. Amen."

"Amen," is echoed around the room as a steely quite comes over them before Sandy signs something.

"Yes, old friend, you are right. Even with the fathers gone for the time being they have us. Jack works himself so hard though, being the young man of the house and I see Jamie copying as well."

Aster sits back and ponders the fact this family is so lively with the war that has taken their husband and father away and the same for the Bennet's. He does not pry more though due to the solemn looks. As North and Sandy exchange conversation, Aster talks to Tooth asking her about the children in town, learning that Tooth is the Sunday school teacher to the children. Until he can talk to his employer at the school the best information about his students will come from this bright personality that is brighter than her clothes it seems.

They chat until they hear screaming and laughter from the back of the house as Caroline scolds someone for tracking mud and letting the children get dirty. "What have you been doing anyways you should have been back ages ago." There is a reply that is not heard over the commotion when they hear "Get to your room young man and get cleaned up. I don't care how old you are we have company."

North gives a huge laugh along with Sandy's silent laughter and Tooth's giggle. At Asters confused look Tooth elaborates. "The kids must have found Jack and they played before returning. Which also by Caroline, it seems Jack is back and probably in worst shape then the kids."

"You make it sound like he is an adult but it sounds like he is young tyke. How old is this kid?" Aster says in confusion to the ruckus ad why it is so funny.

North lets out another round of laughter, "Jack is young man at age 22. Caroline though could make him seem like a child though." North sobers when Tooth talks.

"Oh give Jack a break, since Caroline can make you feel like a child as well, North. Didn't she just reprimand you yesterday? What was it for? Oh yes, because you had a handful of cookies." Sandy slaps his knees as Aster chuckles when North blushes a rosy red.

The kids come into the room causing a lot of noise when Tooth stands moving to Baby who's face has dirt streaks on it. "Oh dear what did you children do?"

Jamie pipes up smiling while his mother frowns at his jeans covered in dirt, "we found Jack and tackled him to surprise him which turned into a chase through the woods."

Everyone laughs at Jamie's proud stance when his mother moves to wash his face with a wet cloth…."MOM."

"The party can now begin as the main event has arrived!" Everyone turns to the entrance to the parlor as Jack stands there in black slacks and black shirt with blue tie hair dripping wet as everyone but one laughs.

Everyone jumps where they are standing or sitting eyes wide. Silence hangs over the room as a loud voice screams out, "YOU!"

* * *

**Again i am very sorry and i hope you enjoyed. Next time they get to final be properly introduced. Also i have another Jackrabbit in the works that is more _about humor than drama. Be patient as the next chapter is in the works and my school is slowing down as it comes to and end. So until next time._**

_**New Note Grammar has been updated for this story.**_


	5. Behave Children

**Hi Everyone. I know a quick update but also not as long as my other chapters. i wanted to get something up for my readers as this next week may be hard for me to type as i am doing finals for my Advanced Creative Writing class. Also a warning is that there may be larger time skips. so a heads up that it might be a little over a week before my next update and not always going to go day by day almost. Read and Review as i do not own Rise of the Guardians but i can sure play with them. Grammar Updated**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Behave Children**

The room stays silent as Jack takes in the occupants. He grins like a cheshire cat when his eyes land on Aster.

"Well hello there Kangaroo? I didn't know if Sandy had actually told you about tonight. Glad you could make it." Jack moves more into the room, but keeps his distance from the seething Australian.

"Jackson," his mother yells, "be nice to our guest as Aster has been very kind."

Jack just smiles at his mother when North asks the question on all their minds. "You two know each other?"

Jack nods, "Oh yes, we met on Monday when I went to the school."

"Yeah. Where the, drongo, then proceeds to dump water all over me." Aster tries to calm down his breathing.

Sandy pulls on Asters arm before signing in question, "This is the person you were so upset about?"

"Yes, this is the guy that I came to the shop shouting about." Aster closes he eyes because he does not want to make enemies. _Calm down Aster. These people are nice. It is not their fault they now the bastard._

Caroline pinches her nose between her fingers. "Jack," she says, her voice showing her frustration. "Why did you dump water on Aster?"

"It was an accident I swear. The Kangaroo is just making it sound worse than it was." Jack crosses his arms. "It is not my fault he came around the corner the same time I threw the bucket of water."

"My fault," Aster yells, _There goes my cool._ "How is it my fault when I didn't even know you were in the building!"

"Like I knew you were there either?" Jack seethes _He might be hot when pissed but to accusing me I will not stand for._ "No one was supposed to be up there until the summer teacher came back next week. I was doing my job."

Tooth tries to interrupt, "Boys it just sounds like it is a misunderstanding." She watches as both glare at each other.

"Da, Toothy is right." North walks in between the two. "No need all this anger and yelling."

Jack and Aster both at the same time say, "He ruined my suit (Aster)," and "He called me an idiot.(Jack)"

Caroline walks to jack and grabs his ear dragging him towards Aster. "Jackson Overland you apologize, right now, to Aster for getting his clothes wet." She crosses her arms staring at her son.

Jack turns to a smirking Aster opening his mouth when Tooth interrupts, "And do so properly Jack without calling him any names." Jack looks to tooth whose arms are also crossed pouting. "Yes I know you were thinking it."

Jack turns back around and straightens his shirt and his back to make himself as tall as he can. "I am sorry for getting you wet." He looks to his mother who nods her head in approval.

Aster smirks until Sandy pokes a finger into his side glaring up at the taller man tapping his foot. Aster's looks at him confused before looking at the others in the room staring at him expectantly.

Diana moves to beside Aster asking, "Well what do you say Aster?"

Aster frowns sighing through his teeth, "Thank you for the apology."

Everyone stays quite though when Tooth clears her throat. "And?"

"And I am sorry for calling you an idiot." Aster's shoulders slump as he now feels like a child for the first time in a long time.

Jack and Aster both scowl at each other. The room falls into silence again.

North claps his large hands on both Jack and Aster's backs suddenly making them both stumble forward some. Jack putting his hands up to balance, but expectantly they come in connect with Asters chest. Startled he looks up into the shocked green eyes as his usually cool body heats up from Aster's hands that rest on his hips. He blushes before scrambling away, fighting hard against the urge to lean in and cuddle the warm body. His eyes roam the room in embarrassment from his thoughts but also that North pretty much pushed him into Aster's arms._ I have got to get some weight on me because he barely even moved. Now I probably look like a swooning girl for her knight in shinning armor the way I just fell into his arms. _

Aster stands in shock hands still held out in front of him from when he caught Jack. He was not expecting him to just fall into him like that but it makes since as Jack is a lot smaller than him. _Frostbite is a head shorter than me and maybe weighs over 100 pounds soaking wet. _Aster tries to ignore the fact that Jack fit perfectly, for all Aster would have had to do is pull him closer to lay his chin on Jack's head. How Jack's cooler body was soothing to his warmer one.

North breaks through both of their thoughts, "Now proper introductions I believe is ordered." Laying his hand on top of Aster's shoulder, "Jack this is E. Aster Bunnymund. He is going to be teaching at the school this fall. What years again Bunny?"

Aster shakes his head, "My name is Aster mate not Bunny. I will be teaching the young ankle biters like the youngest Bennet and yours North."

"Ahh, yes Bunny," Aster rolls his eyes as North apparently did not listen to him. " this is Jackson Overland who do not let what you know deceive you. He is good boy but just likes to see people laugh. Now Shake!" North steps back with his hands on his hips.

Aster looks at North like he is crazy but moves the few steps to Jack. He holds out as he gets out the words with a struggle, "It is nice to meet you mate."

Jack grins at him before shaking his hand. "It is nice to meet you too, Kangaroo."

Aster grips his hand pulling him close to his face, "What did you call me? I am not a kangaroo."

The whole room sighs at the two men, but do not say anything. Jack will never change though many of them argue with themselves if that is a good thing or not. Instead they turn back to conversation amongst each other.

Jack smirks leaning just a little more forward closer, "Could have fooled me…..MATE," Jack says in a fake accent.

Aster growls, "You better watch yourself, Frostbite. I will be keeping an eye on you."

Jack pulls back from Aster his heart thumping against his chest. "Don't worry about me, Roo. I can take care of myself, but if you want to keep an eye out then be my guest." Jack winks moving to his mother and sister.

Aster stands their shocked as he watches Jack easily joins the conversation with Tooth and Diana. Picking up Baby and making her squeal with an easy grin.

Aster straightens and moves stiffly to talk to North thinking no one saw that. Everyone talks before Caroline comes back in announcing dinner. Everyone moves to the dining room talking amongst themselves except one. Sandy is thinking that this should be interesting between the two headstrong males. He paid close attention to both the body language after their accidental embrace, Jack's blush and winks, and Aster's ridged body and shaking hands. Sandy seats himself on one side of Aster leaving the other side open to the only person still standing, Jack, who had gone to help his mother with the food. It should be entertaining to watch is all Sandy can think as he watches Jack blush again while taking a seat beside Aster who straightens his back. Both sneaking peeks at each other when they think the other is not looking.

* * *

**There is chapter 5 and i hope you my dear readers enjoy. I cannot thank anyone enough for reviews, favs, and follows. Even you silent readers out there i enjoy it all. They are attracted to each other but fighting it but there will be more drama to come between the two. They sure are not going to love each other or fall for each other just yet. Just attracted for now but eventually. I am just so happy that you my readers enjoy this as much as i enjoy writing it. Thank you Lady Minuialwen and guest for your reviews as it keeps me happy and going and furryfox74 for pointing out my mistakes. Much appreciated to all my reviewers and readers. Again please let me know what you think because i love hearing from you. Like i said it may be a little over a week before my next chapter so i wanted to get this out to all of you who read and i need to do a little research for what i have planned next chapter. Maybe i can get a chapter out on this one or both if i am lucky in less than a week.**

**Sincerely,**

**Angel Fox**

**New Note: Grammar has been updated!**


	6. Jealousy

**Hi everyone. I know i said it may be a week but in between my finals i was able to find some time to write another chapter. Hope you all like it as i am should probably be working on my paper and 8-10 page play due in a few days but i have a headache from it. I needed a serious break. Good news is that my course ends on Monday and i will have my bachelors. Bad part i will have to get the ball rolling on landing a job so no free time for me. i will tell you doing all you college online with no classroom or anything is hard work. You have to make yourself do the work. But i have a good GPA and mostly A's and B's and no one can take away my degrees. Well enough ranting here is the next chapter for all my great readers. No i do not own Rise of the Guardians. Read and Review. _Update Grammar._**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Jealousy**

Every space in the church pews was packed for the Sunday sermon from their local preacher, North. People were even standing along the wall near the front doors of the small church. North stands at the front on a raised stage at the front of the church, one arm held up in the air as his loud voice bounces off the walls to send the word of God to the people. A large white cross hanging on the wall behind North.

"Before the ending prayer, we have a special song for all of you today. The song dedicated to God and to those of the town that cannot be here today, as they are fighting for our country, sung by Jackson Overland." North moves to his seat on the right as Jack and Diana Bennet stand from their seats at the front pew where the Norths, Bennets, Sandy, Overlands, and the newest addition to the town Aster are seated. Jack moves to the middle of the stage as Diana seats herself on the bench of the piano.

Jack turns to the crowd of people and takes a deep breath. He looks to Diana and nods his head who turns to the keys and plays a few notes of opening to the song. Jack closes his eyes and lets the tune of the song wash over him, when he opens his mouth letting the words flow like a gentle river.

He puts passion into the words for both the Father and his son. He also has passion for singing for his own father, Thomas, and the man like an uncle to him, Mitchel Bennet. He prays as he sings eyes still closed that God will hear him and bring the men home safe and soon to the families that miss him. He keeps his own emotions in check as not to crack his voice on emotion.

Aster sits in the pew with little Sophie sitting on his lap where she had earlier decided was more comfortable than the bench pews. He sits there in shock at the baritone voice coming out of Jack. He sings with such elegant ease that the notes from the piano are just there for backup as Jack would not need them by himself. _The kid may get on my last nerve but he has some talent for singing. _

Aster just sits there hypnotized to the voice of Jack like a spell had come over him and he could not look away from the slim form, dressed sharply in black trousers and a blue crisp shirt. He is only broken from his thoughts when Jack lets go of the final note of the song and the people of the church politely clap.

North moves to the front and pats Jack on the back as he takes his place back up front. Waiting as Diana and Jack take their places again in the pews.

"Now let us all bow our heads." North lowers his head as does Aster whose nose twitches from the tickle of Sophie's hair. "Dear heavenly Father, we ask that you bless those in attendance today, that they follow your guidance, that they live in your name, and do not fall to sin. Father we also ask that you protect those in attendance and those who our protecting this country and cannot be here today. In the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy spirit amen."

"Amen." is repeated by those as they shift around collecting their belongings.

North, before moving to the front of the church to talk to those around he makes an announcement, "Before you all leave remember that in two weeks' time is the Burgess Summer festival. Please, if you plan to sell anything or have activities for the children, or plan to help contact my wife Toothiana, Caroline Overland, or Diana Bennet to let them know. We can use all the help we can get setting up at the barn. Last I would like everyone to welcome a new resident to the town of Burgess and our church family, E. Aster Bunnymund. He will be teaching the younger kids up at the school, so please make him feel welcome and have a blessed Sunday."

North walks down to join his family and making their way to the front doors. Diana and Caroline talk among each other about the upcoming festival with some of the residents that have approached them. Jack stands idly by as his sister Emma runs off with Jamie and some of the others his age as his mom had asked him to stay back for a second before she was approached.

Aster stands to the side waiting for the place to clear out some as he does not want to be bombarded with a bunch of questions just yet.

"Jackie!" is heard from a feminine voice as Jack turns around to find the culprit.

A girl about the age of 16 jumps onto his back, her dark long black hair swinging as she laughs when Jack tries to turn around, her deep green summer dress swinging with her. Some of the town folk look on in disgust at the display while some smile. Aster looks on in irritation as his stomach turns at the familiarity of the girl to Jack.

"Seraphina, I thought I asked you to stop calling me that when you were 8?" Jack says when he finds balance and is able to push her off his back. Jack turns around smiling as he hugs the girl that is the same height as him.

Seraphina, the now named girl, just laughs before smacking Jack in the shoulder, "I will call you as I like. Are you not glad I am back from my trip?" She pouts at him.

Aster's gut twists at the girl as his irritation grows, though he cannot understand as of why. His scowl deepens at Jack's next words, "Yes I am glad that you are back though I will miss the peace and quite."

Seraphina lets out a sweet giggle but a sarcastic tone, "Yes because Jack Frost lives for the peace and quiet."

Aster's eyebrows scrunch in confusions, _Jack Frost?_

"It was worth a shot." Jack shrugs his shoulders looking behind Seraphina at Aster and his dark look and he grins.

Seraphina turns around confused seeing Aster she raises and perfectly groomed eyebrow. "Is that the new resident of town North was talking about?"

Jack nods his head smiling like a cat who got the cream, "That is the new teacher who will be working at the school." Jack waves at Aster to come over, "Hey Kangaroo, come over here a second."

"Kangaroo?" Seraphina asks looking at Jack.

"Just wait until you hear his voice, then you will understand, and I need to tell you what happened." Aster walks to the duo talking.

"What do you want, Frostbite?" Aster growls out.

"Well, are you not just polite, and Frostbite?" Seraphina looks to Jack for an answer who she finds just blushes. Her mind starts to work looking between the two wanting to know what is going on.

"I am sorry young miss, I am the new teacher, E. Aster Bunnymund. It is nice to meet you." Aster holds his hand out to her.

Seraphina takes the hand shaking it lightly, "Seraphina Pitchiner. So the new Teacher? Means I will be seeing a lot of you then."

"What do you mean by that Miss Pitchiner?" Aster asked confused with a clipped tone.

Seraphina just shrugs her shoulders at him not elaborating in the least. "I just know I will be. How are you liking the town?"

"With the few people that have been friendly, though I have only been here for a week now. Well almost all the people I have met." Aster says to her his tone dark glaring at Jack.

Jack just holds up his hands grinning innocently. Seraphina just laughs. "Well I guess you met our dear Jack then, in his own destructive way."

Aster scowls at the 'our dear Jack' and how this girl talks about him. Aster not liking one bit the way this girl acts around Jack or anything. Trying to keep the hostility that he is confused about showing in his voice, he excuses himself. "Maybe I will have a chance to speak with you again. As you said, we will be seeing more of each other at the school, I presume. I must go now, Good Day." Aster walks off in a huff, fists clenched.

Seraphina turns back to Jack trying to figure out what she could have possibly done to offend the man. She is slightly surprised to see Jack watching Aster walk away. Watching as Jacks eyes dart lower from time to time of Aster's form.

Seraphina snickers, that catches Jack attention. "What?" Jack asks confusion showing on his face.

"Oh nothing," Seraphina says offhandedly shaking a hand to the side dismissively. "That just really explains a lot." Seraphina gives Jack a small push in his shoulder.

"What are you talking about? What explains what?" Jack glares lightly at Seraphina which makes his face look comical to her with the glare and confusion like Jack does not know how to feel.

Before she can reply to Jack, a voice cuts through their conversation. "Seraphina, come on child, we have many things to do today." Seraphina just grins at Jack who stands confused when she turns around running to the man that looks similar to her in a crisp black suit covering the man's slim build. She waves at Jack as she leaves out the doors.

Jack stands their wondering, _What the hell was that all about? _He raises his hand out of reflex to wave back he shakes his head. He cannot ponder long what was going on in the girls mind as his mother calls him over to speak to him. Jack walks away with one last thought of _I will just have to ask her later._

* * *

**Well there it is chapter 6. Too all my readers Seraphina is just a good friend of Jack's. Like another sister but Aster don't know that. lol. **

**I didn't add a song that Jack was singing because one i could not find one so you can put it your own as well as what North's sermon was about. Second is i did not want to offend anyone on anything i said so keep teh religious part to a minimum. If i did offend anyone i am sorry but that was not my intentions at all so i am deeply sorry if i did. Lastly i really just didn't know what to put there as this is based off teh era of the 1940's. **

**Thanks to all my reviews both from guests as well as Lady Minuialwen, Pawii-Chan, and Every Name is Taken. I love the feedback and take everything into consideration so for any advice i will look into what i can improve on. Also big thanks to furryfox74 that has taken time to read each chapter carefully and show me grammar errors and such as well as some laughs. Much appreciated really and after i turn in my finals in a couple days i plan to fix the problems furryfox74 has pointed out to me. For all the support from my readers i appreciate you all and it is you all that keep me writing more and more. For those that read Wal-Mart Romance the next chapter should be up soon. Wish i could give you something but i can give you another chapter. Please review to let me know what you think. You can leave suggestions, praise, what you want to see, or anything because i read all my reviews and i try to respond to them when i can. Until next time to all, Angel Fox.**

_**New Note: Grammar has been updated.**_


	7. Helping Hand

**Hello everyone. Like i said in my other story to those who read it i didn't forget about this one. Just had a few things come up. Finished my finals a week ago but still waiting for my final grade of the course and had a little creative road block about half way through this chapter. I know what is next to come but it seemed i could not get my mind around how i wanted to do it. This chapter is defiantly not my favorite but it leads on to the next chapter that i have an idea about. So please read and review as i do not own ROTG but putting them in scenarios i have fun doing. **

**_Important notice author note- __To anyone _that is reading this. I have updated the grammar and some spelling problems in the last 6 chapters with the help of furryfox74. There is no new chapter tonight but there will be one up no later than tomorrow afternoon. I had a problem were i accidently deleted what i had written instead of saving it. So i am behind this week but after finishing up the last of the chapter tomorrow and rereading for edit so i don't keep putting furryfox74 through grammar hell (lol) i will post it asap and the same goes for Wal-Mart Romance which is in editing mode before i post. So sorry again about no new chapter tonight.**

* * *

Chapter 7 A Helping Hand

Aster was standing on a latter at Sandy's shop. It had been a few days since the service and he was still brooding over that girl who was all over Jack.

The girl Seraphina Pitchiner seemed to know Jack really well and that bother Aster. _Why does it bother me so much, _Aster thinks to himself as he set a box of lanterns on a shelve until the next winter season. _Are they engaged or is that his girlfriend? _Aster shakes his head as he hefts up another box before climbing the latter. _Why do I even care if they are? Though they didn't act like that was it and she seemed like she was a lot younger maybe 16 or so but that don't mean anything. _Aster has an internal battle as he shakes his head causing him to lose balance on the ladder for a second.

Aster finds his balance and pushes the box, _It is really not any of my business. _ Aster just cannot seem to get the image of the two hugging out of his head, Seraphina's arms wrapped tightly around Jack's neck, and Jacks circling the girl's small waist. Aster pulls at his hair at the argument he keeps having with himself since that day. He is completely confused with why it is causing him sleepless nights.

Aster had to concentrate and get his mind off the Frostbite. He had finished what he need to do at the school last Friday and was not expected back there until after this Burgees Summer Festival. He needed busy work and what lead to him helping his fried out in his shop. Anything to keep him busy from his own thoughts but it seems to not be working.

Voices from the front of the shop break through his thought process. He can hear the low voices but cannot hear a word of what is being said. He tries to concentrate on who it might be and what they are saying but to no avail he cannot do so.

There are two voices distinctly female and the pause must be Sandy answering but the voices are too low to hear in the back room of the shop. He decides, after some time of straining to hear, to ignore them to keep working setting another box on a shelf as they are probably just customers. It is not until Sandy comes to the back of the shop that he stops his work. Sandy waves him to come to the front of the store.

Upon opening the door to the storage room he finds out who the voices where. Seraphina and Caroline are standing near the front door both loaded down with spools of different fabrics.

Seraphina smirks when Asters eyes darken upon her. "Hello again Mr. Bunnymund," Seraphina nods her head in greeting but she never loses the smirks and mischief in her eyes. She adjusts the spools in her hand so that they do not fall.

Aster is shocked at seeing a similar look in her eyes to Jack but he just mumbles out, "Good Morning Miss Pitchiner," his voice changes to a friendlier when turning to Caroline, "Caroline. Is there something I can do for you two ladies?" He most addresses Caroline with the question.

Carloine looks between the two before shrugging. Sheepishly she said, "We came by to see if Sandy knew anyone that could help us out."

"Help out with what?" Aster asks in confusion. He really does not like the looks of Seraphina or Sandy for that matter who are both smirking like two little know-it-alls.

Seraphina pipes up with an answer, "We were supposed to be up at the barn to help set up for the Summer Festival and take a box of decorations for Sandy up there. During the day it is where many of the town and a few out of town can set up and sell wares and then that night is the Summer Dance. It needs to be decorated and there is only one person up there doing it."

Caroline jumps in now with more explanation, "Sera here was kind enough to help me get my order of cloth from Sandy. We have more to get and other errands to run today. I don't want to leave only one person up at the barn to decorate alone. We were wondering when if we could have someone go up there to help. If you are too busy we understand we can keep looking. I won't be able to get up there thouh until later this afternoon. Maybe sooner since I have Sera's help." Caroline gives Aster a small guilty smile from being busy and she shifts from foot to foot.

Aster looks at Sandy, "Well I was helping Sandy out with organizing his storage room." He sees that Sandy is not looking him in the eye and raises an eyebrow at the man's odd behavior.

Seraphina smiles bringing Aster's attention back to eh issue at hand, "Sandy already said that if you were OK with it then he don't mind waiting until later to finish the storage room. He said you would not mind at all to help"

"He did?" Aster eyes Sandy who seems to find his store ceiling interesting but Aster just sighs to himself. Aster decides that it is not worth it as he already has a headache he don't even want to try contemplating what the older man is up too. _Sneaky bastard. _Aster looks for confirmation from his friend as he asks. "Are you sure Sandy?"

Sandy just nods his head using a shooing motion with his hands. Sandy runs of to the back afterwards.

"Well alright. I can help with decorating the barn." Aster looks to the two women.

Caroline smiles and Aster can see the resemblance from Jack. She sound grateful and like a weight had been lifted off her shoulder. "Thank you so much Aster. There is always so much to do before the festival. I am just glad it only comes once a year but I will think the same thing in the fall again at the next town event. Just get the box from Sandy and you can head up there."

"Where is the barn exactly?" Aster asks in confusion. He racks his brain but cannot think of seeing a barn anywhere.

Seraphina giggles, "It is the Bennet's Barn. Do you know where the Overland house is?"

Aster nods his head to her and she continues, "Instead of heading up the hill towards the tree lines and the Overland home just keep taking the path in front that curves back. It is not far from there, just a small walk you will see a path to a yellow house. Go past that house as it is the Bennet's and you will see a red wooden barn just after. Just head for the barn."

Aster nods his head as Sandy drops a box beside him full of different decorations. Aster turns to the two women. "Are you heading for your home Caroline? I can walk you tow ladies that far before heading on my way."

Seraphina and Caroline giggle before Seraphina says, "Well that is very gentlemen of you."

Aster picks up the box and opens the door for the two to exit before him. He rolls his eyes and Seraphina as she walks past shooting him a grin. He waves at Sandy standing at the door watching as the three make their way out of town.

As they are walking Seraphina starts to interrogate Aster. "So Mr. Bunny, where are you from?"

Caroline smacks Seraphina's arm. "You are as bad as Jack."

Seraphina grins at her. "I learned from the best." That is all Seraphina says as Caroline shakes her head and moves ahead of the two but keeps an ear out just in case.

Aster gives her a glare, "Mr. Bunny?" The people in this town just seem to want to brutalize his name it seems.

"Well, you have not given me permission to call you anything else and Bunnymund is a mouth full so Bunny it will be." Seraphina gives him a smirk, "But you can just call me Sera."

Aster just stares at her contemplating what this girl is up to. She seems to be up to something and is a person he should look out for. _The people in this town are all out of their minds. _Even with his thought politely he tells her, "Then you can call me Aster."

Seraphina gives him an innocent smile but her eyes deceive her, "Ok, Bunny. So where are you from?" Seraphina looks around the town smiling at some residents that they pass on their walk.

Aster just rolls his eyes with first North and now this young women doing as they please. "I am originally Australian as you can obviously tell," Aster says sarcastically. "When I was 18 I came to the United States to go to university where I got my teaching degree. After I complete my degree at 22 I went on to teach the ankle bitters at a small school in the city of Dramen. Taught there for 4 years before coming out here"

Seraphina looks thoughtful saying a fact without thinking, "So you are 26 then." She comes up with her next question after some thought while still checking out all the people running around, "Where did you go to University?"

"I attended University of Michigan." Aster tells her as they pass the last house in town and head for the Overlands home where they will separate and he can get away from the nosey girl.

Seraphina whistles to herself at his acheivement, "I have heard that is a good school. Jack was going to go to college until the war broke out and he stayed when his father got drafted." Seraphina's face goes from mischievous to sad in a matter of seconds from the thought.

Before Aster can think he blurts out a question, "You and Frostbite are really close? You both seem to act a little alike."

Seraphina gets a sweet honest smile on her face. "Yes we are. He is my best friend even though he is 6 years older than me. He has always been there for me like a brother as I do not have any siblings. I was his practice before Caroline got pregnant with Emma. He is the brother I have never been able to have." Seraphina watches as some of the tension in the man's shoulders releases at the information she gives him.

Aster looks at her closely and can see the words are honest. "So that is all you think of him as is a brother?"

Seraphina grins like a cat at the curiosity of Jack from this man, "Yes like a brother. Why are you asking?"

Aster turns away from her and just shrugs his shoulders. The two keep quite or a but when they reach the part in the road where Searphina and Caroline start walking up the path to the Overland house and he moves on to the barn after brief goodbyes.

Seraphina turns around as Caroline keeps walking on. "Bunny!" she yells out to get his attention before he gets too far.

Aster turns around in question, " Yes Sera?" He eyes the girl standing there waiting for her to say something.

"Why come all the way out to Burgess when there are more opportunity in Dramen?" She asks completely curious. She tilts her head to the side eyeing the man.

Aster eyes become haunted with his reply in a dull voice, "Some things happened and I just had to leave." That is all the answer he gives to her. The haunting look staying in place that pulls at Seraphina's sweeter side.

Sersphina gives the man a sympathetic smile. "It is ok Bunny." He smiles back at her when she winks at him, "I never said it before but, welcome to Burgess. Maybe here you will find something or someone to bring fun into your life that will make you want to stay." She turns around running to catch up with Caroline who is close to the gate of the fences surrounding the house.

Aster stands stunned before shaking his head and moving on. "Strange girl," he mumbles out himself but he cannot help but ponder over her words. _What did she mean by that?_ He moves along his way toward the yellow house and barn to help the person left alone. Not in the slightest aware of what awaits him.

* * *

**Well their you have it chapter 7. Sorry no interact between Jack and Aster but some between plotting friends. I bet most can guess who is up at the barn doing the decorating by himself Aster is heading to help. Aster also gets insight on the relationship between Seraphina and Jack and learns a little more about Jack. Also what is the past that had Aster fleeing Dramen to Burgess? Well truth be told i have not figured that out just yet but I will. Hope you enjoy this chapter anyways as it is more of a set up chapter for things to future come.**

**Shot out to my reviewers of the last chapter FoxStrider, Lady Minuialwen, MyHeartsDesire, and to all the guests that have reviewed. I love hearing from you all and it keeps me writing even when i have a block i know you are all waiting. Next chapter i hope to have longer than this one. i will be updating the rest of my chapters from help from furryfox74 who has helped to point out some errors in grammar and such but you have this chapter also to read so i don't know what it will do to the story when i make the changes like if it will show updated and such or will notify anyone. This is the only chapter for today and I am not changing anything in previous story chapters just making grammar corrections. So i have to say Thank you to furryfox74 for the read and letting me know all you saw and taking teh time. It is a great help.**

**Thank you all silent readers and those who fav follow and review because i love writing for those to enjoy,**

**Angel Fox**

_**^ Please read important notice at the top ^**_


	8. Jack's Helper

**Hey everyone. Here is the new chapter. Some Jack and Aster interaction and some fluff at teh very end. A small turning to point the two but like i said before their relationship is slow going. Most likely one more chapter of the decorating and then the festival chapter. Wont give away too much though there could be some flirting in the near future. Lots still planned. I hope that you all like this chapter. I do not own ROTG and all that.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Jack's Helper**

Aster walks along the road when he notices the yellow house just ahead. _Wonder who I am going to be working with? The young Bennet boy, Jamie, maybe? _ Are his thoughts as he walks past the home where in the front yard is a large tree with a homemade swing that sways in the light breeze. Luckily it had not gotten too hot as summer was close.

He turns back to the road in front of him from his musings to see a large red barn with both its doors wide open. Aster walks through the doors and sees the chaos of the barn. Tables were piled up in one spot haphazardly, boxes were stacked in another spot with some laying on their side with the contents spilling out, and a string of lights looking like from Christmas were in a tangled pile.

_ I thought they said that someone was up here already decorating. Looks like all they did was throw things around._ Aster moves near the pile of boxes and lays his own Sandy gave him carefully. He then moves to one of the tipped over boxes and sets it up right looking inside at all the piles of papers that had spilled out. He looks into other boxes see paper lanterns of oranges and reds that look like it was thrown into a box. Picking up one he can see all the rips and tears. Getting a glance of most the rest it seems like a lot of the decorations was in the same shape.

Turning from the pile of what looks more like junk then for this festival he moves on to the tables that are in very good shape but someone just piled them one to high. He glances over at the lights and just grimaces at the mess they are. He really should have thought about agreeing to help before actually doing so. This looked like a job that would never get done.

Aster squares his shoulders though as he had had promised to help the person up here decorate since they could not be there. He had never gone back on his word and he was not about to start now. Just one thing he had to do was find the person up here who he hoped had an idea of what was supposed to be going on.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" Aster yells out hearing a slight echo of his voice.

Up in the hay loft of the barn Aster hears a voice swear. "Shit, that hurt." To Aster the voice sounds familiar.

Aster listens as he hears footsteps and the voice calls out, "Was that the Kangaroo I heard?" Aster groans as he closes his eyes and prays that it is not the person he thinks it is.

He opens his eyes and looks to the loft to see bare feet tattered brown pants and a long sleeve blue shirt. _That little shelia did this on purpose, _Is all Aster thinks as he stares into the smirking face and bright blue eyes. The smirk is off set though as Jack keeps rubbing the top of his head.

"Did the knock on you noggin put some common since into that brain of yours, Frostbite?" Aster says back but notices that it is more in a teasing sort of way with little malice.

Aster is shocked though when he watches Jack jumps off the loft to land on some nearby barrels before hopping off the barrels onto the ground and making his way to Aster.

Aster shakes his head, "I guess nothing can get through that thick skull of yours. Well besides sir that is."

Jack sticks his tongue out in response to Aster's comment that all Aster can do is snort, "Mature."

Jack just shrugs, "What are you doing up this far, Roo?

Aster looks around at the mess and turns back to Jack moving his hands in an outward motion. "Your mother and that dear friend of yours will not be able to make it to help you until later. They asked if I would not mind helping with decorating the barn and so here I am. Though neither told me it was you I would be helping."

Jack snickers. "Well that would be Sera for you, always planning something though I have not a clue what. A lot like her father that one is. My mother though has been on my tail since the dinner about being rude to you. Apparently you made quite the impression on here and she does not want me scaring you off."

Aster chuckles deeply that makes Jack knees shake. "Trust me kid it will take more than your scrawny ass to scare me off."

"I did not think that my fun would scare off a big Aussie like you but my mother has been lecturing me," Jack says nervously his eyes looking everywhere but at Aster.

Aster sees that this is about as good as he will get from a Jack in the form of a sincere apology. "So what is it that we are supposed to be doing?"

"I would say that we could put up the tables but we have a problem," Jack tells Aster.

Aster raises and eyebrow to Jack whose hair is more disheveled that usually like he had been running his hands through it constantly. He has pieces that are sticking up in different places. "What is the problem? Maybe I can help so we can get started on this-" Aster looks around at the boxes, "mess."

"Yeah, the person who cleaned up last year just seemed to throw things in boxes. Usually I decorate and clean up but last year something happened." Jack rubs the back of his head sighing out. "As for the problem, the power is not working for the barn. I was going to check the strings of lights when I found out. Why I was in the loft is trying to find out the problem."

Aster thinks for a second before he tells Jack, "Well, in Australia my dad worked in the electric industry and I helped him from time to time as a teenager before moving to the United States. Maybe if I take a look I can find the problem."

Jack nods his head and leads him to the barrel and hops up before easily pulling himself onto the loft. Aster follows but not as elegantly as the boy walks on air, but still pulls himself up easily his muscles flexing. Jack watches the muscles as Aster stands on the thin wood loft. When he looks to Jack he is surprised to see his back as Jack turned around blushing.

"It is this way." Jack walks towards the corner where the ceiling starts to slant. He bends down some to not hit his head moving over to a place in the wall where a large piece of wood is missing and wires can be seen.

Aster follows but where Jack just had to bend down some Aster has to go into a half crouch to get to where Jack is on his knees by the wires. A red box of tools to his left side open with a few tools scattered here and there. Jack looks at Aster making his way with a grin at the larger man walking with a hand above his head so he does not hit his head.

Aster bends down beside Jack looking at the mess of wires called the electrical. He grabs the gloves and starts running his hand along the wires. "So how long has this festival been going on?" He questions to Jack as he feels uncomfortable in the quiet with Jack.

Jack shrugs though Aster cannot see it. "I do not know. As long as I can remember it has been part of the town. My mother selling her designs, and my father setting up games for the kids."

Aster hums to let him know he is listening to Jack. "So your family has been a big part of it?"

"Yes.," Jack says thinking. "Actually, I think my dad start it all a while before I was born for the kids around town. It is probably one of his favorite times," his tone is wistful with the thoughts.

Aster pulls back and looks at Jack who has an adorable looks on his face while thinking of times past. Leaning over some Aster lays a gloved hand on Jack's knee. "Hey, I have heard the war is calming down some. Your pops will probably be home before you know it."

Jack stares at the hand and blushes causing Aster to pull his hand away. He ducks his head into the panel in the wall to get back to the job at hand of getting power back to the barn. "Your old man sounds like he is a lot like you."

"He is. Who do you think taught me everything I know? Though my mom says I am worse at times." Jack leans in watching as Aster slides his hand up a small wire slowly. "So your father did this kind of work?'

Aster jumps at the closeness of Jack. He turns his head and sees that Jacks face is within inches of his own. He stares into the blue eyes that were just staring back into his own forest green ones. Aster's hands still caught within the wires and Jack's braced against the floor of the loft. "Wow," Is all that Aster can say.

Jack's face scrunches in confusions. The lines on his forehead and around his eyes noticeable form the distance. He moves away quickly though at seeing how close he is. "What? Is something wrong with the electrical?" Jack covers up with a bright blush dusting his cheeks.

Aster shakes himself out of his thoughts from thinking of the beautiful blue of Jack's eyes he would love to recreate. "Huh? Oh yeah," he holds up one end of the wire in his hand. "This part is frayed right here. It needs to be replaced but I can do something to rig it to work for today. Then tomorrow I can get a spare wire from Sandy's Shop for replacement."

Jack nods his head in agreement to the plan and watches Aster work. He notices that even with the tan skin he can blush what looks like a burgundy across his cheeks. So he leans in close acting like he is watching his work but he just has the eager to be close to the older man and taking in his masculine smell.

* * *

**Well there is the next chapter. Let me know what you think in a review. Love hearing from you all. Thanks to all that reviewed on the last chapter (7) of guests to the site THEANONADMIRAL, soulfert, and yay. You all are my inspiration and it always makes me smile when my email shows a new follower, fav, or review. So review please if you can and will have the next chapter Wal-Mart Romance up soon. **

**Always your writer,**

**Angel Fox**


	9. What The Hell Was That?

Hello everyone. I am still having man problems. They suck believe me and put me in a dark mood. I was finally able to get this chapter finished to my liking and i believe i like how it came out. I hope you all do as well. I am trying my hardest to push through the dark in my own mind to bring you guys some teasing and tension. Let you all know some more drama is up to come though but also some more interactions from Jack and Aster. fi you have any questions at all about anything please let me know.

As always i do not own ROTG. But man can these two be any hotter at times?

* * *

Chapter 9 What the Hell was That?

It had taken Aster about half an hour to get the electrical going in the barn but he was able to do so. Once that was done Aster and Jack had both set out to get moving on actually getting something done to the barn before Caroline, Seraphina, or someone else arrived at the barn. Who knows what someone would think if they showed up to nothing done.

So the two men had moved on to setting up the tables. They were setting them up in the form of a U where the tables lined the back of the barn and both the left and right side. The only table up front would be where the townsfolk could get tickets for a drawing that would happen later in the festival. Well that is what Jack told Aster anyways. It had taken them longer on the tables though because Jack kept getting caught up in staring at Aster being able to lift the tables on his own. So much so that he kept getting caught staring.

That is actually what was currently happening actually. Aster had rolled up both his short sleeves letting his biceps show as he was carrying the last table over his head towards where Jack was standing. Jack could see the muscles in his arms flex from the table that Jack could barely pick up himself due to his small frame and the table was as tall as he was. _If he can easily lift that table he could easily lift me and-_Jack had to cut off his thoughts before they started to go down that road, again.

Jack had to shake his head to clear his thoughts but at least he got to learn something about the sexy Australian. The man had matching tattoos on both arms around his biceps that is usually covered by a shirt sleeve. He dared not get close to inspect them with his ungodly thoughts about another man. _He is defiantly attractive. _Jack could not deny that thought from entering his head and he had gotten used to that thought since he first saw the man. It was the new way his thoughts had turned since, if Jack was being truthful, the dinner at his house.

"Where do you want this?" The question breaks through Jacks thoughts as Aster looks at him in question.

"Oh, right here in the middle where people can see it when coming in the barn doors." Aster sets the table down as he moves to one side popping the legs up.

"So what type of things get put into the drawing?" Aster sets the table on its side as Jack finsishs putting the table legs into place. They both right the table onto its legs.

"It really depends on what the people of town donate to auction off. All the money that is raised from selling the tickets go to the church." Jack looks around at all the tables set up but there is still a long ways to go.

"So the church takes donations and sells tickets then?" Aster asks keeping his eyes on Jack whom has taken on a nervous air about him.

"Yes. North and Tooth both take donations and then they or someone who has offered sell the tickets. Last year I helped sell them while they took Baby around. We better get to some more work or this place will not be ready in time." Jack moves off towards the boxes of decorations.

Aster follows behind him. "So we have to go through all this and see what is salvageable?"

Jack nods his head and points to the table on the left at the end. "Lets out what is good on and around that table and anything that is too destroyed can go near the door to get rid of." Jack takes a seat pulling a box close to him.

Aster seats himself near Jack pulling another box to go through and the two sit in silence for some time sorting. It is when Jack snorts that Aster looks towards Jack who is looking thorugh a stack of what look like photos.

"What do you have their Frostbite?" Aster moves to his hands and knees and crawls over to Jack who is about half a second from busting a gut.

"A few years ago Sandy decided to set up a place where he could take photographs of families for a price. He can develop them in his shot in the basement. He also takes photos of the dance and the festival and I just found a box of old photos." Jack takes one and holds up the photo for Aster to see who has crawled over behind Jack looking over his shoulder.

The photo is of a few kids who had taken buckets of water and dumped it over an tall man who was laughing with them. "Last year, Sandy developed photos from the past festivals he had taken photographs at as a demonstration for what he was doing. Also he wanted to just show some pictures off. This is actually my father in this picture. I had slipped a dollar to each boy to drench him in water."

Aster listens to Jack's tale and the affection but also sadness that is behind the voice. He watchs and Jack continues to shuffle through more photos and Aster without thinking puts and arm around Jack's shoulders in comfort. Jack leans into the older man some while the two check out the photos.

There is one of Jack's father again, Tom Aster recalls, with a younger Jack. Tom's arm is thrown around Jack's shoulder but he has his hand above Jack's head giving the piece sign over his head. Jack in turn though is doing something similar with four fingers but his father is taller so he has to reach up standing on his toes.

"You two are a lot alike," Aster comments at the picture.

"Yes. We are also very close." Jack sets the picture to the side and moves on to another one that happens to be of him and Seraphina at the Summer Dance. The two of them are dancing if that is what you wanted to call it as the group around them laugh.

Aster lays his head on Jacks shoulder and snorts into Jack's ear. "What is that?"

Jack's whole body shakes under Aster's arm and against his side where he is leaning into him. Aster's breath tickles his skin and so does the slight scruff of chin scratch at his shoulder. It sends a shiver down Jack's spine as his stomach starts to twist in a pleasant way.

"Ahh, the two of us where just fooling around when that year no one wanted to dance. I think I was 18 in this picture so that would be 4 years ago." Jack's voice raises a pitch as he stutters out the explanation.

Aster takes the photo from Jack's hand and inspects it close to see the large smile of the boy in the picture without a care in the world having fun and he compares it to the man he still has his arm around who has so much it seems going on. There is a lot to Jack Overland that Aster figures he does not know. The fact though that confuses him is his thought. _I would really like to get to know this Jack a lot more than the front of the prankster he seems to have._

Without thinking about what he is saying, "Well are you not just cute in this picture." Jack tenses whiles Aster thinks about what he says.

Jack whips around pulling away from Aster looking at him strangely, "What did you just say?"

Aster smirks as he realizes he let his thoughts slip but does not mind. "I said you were cute. In this photo." Aster waves the photo in the air.

Jack tries to snatch it back with a, "Give me that you Kangaroo." He lunges at Aster who even with his small weight knocks him down. He straddles Aster's waist as he reaches for the photo in the older mans hands.

Aster laughs deeply with his one hand over his head. One hand is on Jack's hip he uses to keep the younger man from getting the photo as Jack has his hand he is not using reaching for the photo.

"Come on Frostbite, if you want the photo so bad you will have to do better than that." Aster maneuvers his body to toss Jack from him and in turn he straddles the younger male now under him. Taking one of his larger hands he grabs both of Jack's hands and pins them above him. It raises Jack's oversized shirt some to reveal some of Jack's creamy skin. Aster cannot help but eye the patch of skin that shows just above Jack's pants where a patch of white hair trails down past the hem.

Unconsciously Aster licks his lips as he looks up into the deep pools of blue eyes. He can see a dusting of red cover his cheeks. Aster leans down close to Jack's face. He brings up the photo within sight and asks Jack, "How badly do you want this photo back?"

Jack's body shivers under Aster's at the deep purr that seems to come from the larger man hovering over him and he gulps. Jack's breathing picks up and mixes with Aster's own hard breathing. Aster leans in farther when both their heads snap to the large opening of the barn.

The two can hear voices getting closer. A loud voice that sounds very much like Seraphina can be heard like she is asking really loud to someone 200 feet away, "I wonder what Aster and Jack have gotten done up here by themselves?"

Aster jumps up from Jack and turns away from him to the decorations and starts randomly digging as he discreetly rolls his sleeves back down over the tattoos. Jack picks himself up shakily from the ground and moves to the lights on the other side of the barn, away from man who was not a few seconds on top of him leaning closer, trying to get his breathing under control as he shakily picks up strands plugging one in to find what works and doesn't and get it untangled.

As Seraphina, Caroline, Emma, the North's, the Bennet's, and Sandy come into view of the barn door they see the two doing opposite jobs but both are red though you can see it more easily on Jack's pale features. Some have the idea that the two have argued again. Seraphina and Sandy smirk though at the two and their stiff movements. They can see that the tension is not from an argument but something else. As Caroline moves to talk to Jack Sandy and Seraphina share a smile as they watch Aster look at something in his hand before tucking it into a pants pocket.

Jack steals a quick glance at Aster as he sees his mother approach. All that is going through his mind is _What they hell was all that and why am I so….excited._

On the other side Aster looks at the photo the two where wrestling for. His eyebrows scrunch up in confusion but he smiles as he tucks it into his pocket. One single thought spins in his head _What the hell was that? How can I get us both there again? Preferably without the interruption. _

* * *

Alright there you go another chapter. Even with the problems i had i think it came out really well. Love all my readers and reviews of guest, sulfur, THEANONADMIRAL, FoxStrider, and Lady Minulalwen. I really am so happy that other are enjoying this and never thought that anything would get much of a response. i am getting more confident though thanks to all my readers. Sorry again for such a late update. I will try my hardest to do better.

Always your writer,

Angel Fox


	10. It's A Festival

For those of you who know why this is so late if you read Walmart Romance. If you don't last Friday i was stung by a wasp and it was not until Wednesday that i could use my hand again where i was stung because it swelled up bad enough i could not use 3 fingers. Anyways here is the next chapter of the story and i hope you all enjoy. Was not a fun weekend last weekend.

Anyways you have all waited long enough so i do not own ROTG.

* * *

Chapter 10 It's A Festival

It was finally the day of the festival. The kids of the town were running around playing different games as the parents conversed with others and bought or traded goods. Jack was doing a bitter sweet job that his father did every year. He was with the kids, watching them play, and helping the younger ones. He enjoyed being with the children of the town just like his father does, so he was happy to be doing so. It was just bitter that his father was still in the war.

What made it all the better, though, was that Aster was helping him with the games. Currently, Aster was on his knees with little Sophie in front of him helping her to toss a ring at some empty bottles. Jack smiled at that, as Sophie seemed to have taken a liking to the older man with her father gone for the time being. Her and Baby Tooth where always fighting for his attention at the church when Jack was busy. Seeing the strong man being so humbled by children sent a flutter through Jack's stomach, but Jack had also found himself over the past week, on numerous occasions, getting jealous that he had to walk off and calm himself down. Jack had to remind himself that these where two little girls that didn't know the meaning of crush yet. His heart sored when he would come back and Aster would ask if he was alright. That Aster noticed he was gone.

Jack can remember a few days ago when everyone in their little group was hauling stuff up to the barn for the games, the church's donations for the drawing, and the Overland and Bennet booths in the Festival. Baby and Sophie had started running around Aster's legs begging for attention and almost knocking the larger man down multiple times as he carried boxes and bags of items. Jack giggles to himself at the memory of Aster flailing around when both the kids run up to him when he was carrying a box of Caroline's creations for the festival.

He had accidently tossed the box so he did not crush the two little girls, landed on his ass, and the contents of the box landed on him. The poor man was covered head to toe in bright colored clothes his mother had made. Jack had laughed so hard he could not breathe as Aster apologized over and over about messing up the items. Caroline had told him numerous times everything was fine while hiding her own smile behind a hand.

Thinking about that brought him back to just over a week ago in the barn when the two were alone. It really confused him that he was so comfortable with Aster over him like that and all the emotions over the week that came after or if being truthfully only to himself since the man showed up. So many emotions had been going through Jack since he meet the man; just seeing him, falling at the dinner, and the barn. The man was attractive, he could not deny that and knew it since he saw him first and Jack knew he felt a pull towards the man of interest. This was going so much farther than an interest of a new resident in town.

If he was not mistaken, he thought Aster was going to kiss him and he was not disgusted with that like he should be. He wanted Aster to kiss him and if his dreams were anything to go by, well he wanted the older man to do so much more to him. Jack had never felt like that for any girl, much less any person his age in the town.

_Why did they all have to show up at that time? For the last week now I have been wondering what would have happened with just a few more moments alone with the Roo. Maybe then the dreams would not plague me so much. _Jack scowls at that thought because with the other's help they were able to get done faster and within a few days. But he did not get to spend any more time alone with Aster and when done he did not see him except when they needed help. It was quite a surprise when he came to the station he volunteered for and found Aster waiting for him. Though all they got to exchange was a quick, "Hi," before the first kids arrived.

Coming back into focus of his surroundings Jack notices that Aster is looking at him with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. Jack flushes darkly and turns around to some kids who were throwing some bags filled with beans into holes. He hands out a few prizes to the kids that won as they take off to show their parents or friends what they won.

It is when he feels a presence behind him that makes him tense. He does not dare turn around, but he can feel the heat coming from the body behind him. Jack's breathing becomes hard as he feels someone bend there head down closer to his ear. Their hot breath is blowing across his ear making his body shiver.

"These kids sure are having fun playing these games you got set up here, Frostbite." At the deep voice whispering in his ear Jack shivers again and a knot forms in his stomach. Jack jumps away and winces as his tight jeans, which have gotten tighter within minutes, rubs in the wrong places.

"The praise goes to my father. He started these games for the children and I am just keeping them going while he is away for a time." Jack rings his hands and looks everywhere but at Aster. From their spacious corner he can see the people milling around the festival out of ear distance so that they could have room for the games. He would not mind if they were completely alone he guesses, but so many people could see now. "So..umm… thank you, but this is all my father."

Aster smirks at Jack's nerves as he moves a little closer. Jack moves away until he bumps lightly into the table behind him holding prizes for the kids. "Jack, your father would be very proud of what you are doing." Aster moves close enough that he is not touching Jack in any way but close enough to see that Jack's breathing is shallow and his adam apple is bobbing with each hard swallow.

Licking his lips Jack gives Aster a strangled smile. "Thank you."

"Is something the matter there, Frostbite? You look a little flushed." Jack looks to the side and seeing that others are so busy with what they are doing he moves closer. He lays one hand on Jack's hip and lays a hand on his face like checking a fever. If you looked closer you would see that Aster's thumb is rubbing lightly against Jack's cheek bone.

Jack's breath catches in his throat as Aster's face moves in like the time a week ago. Jack licks his lips again to moisten them and he watches as Aster's bright green eyes follow the movement, that seem a shade darker now, but Jack must be mistaken. Aster slides his hand some down Jack's cheek and traces his thumb across Jack's lips the same way his tongue had. Jack braces his hands against the table behind him as his knees get weak and heart beating in his throat he cannot speak.

Aster suddenly pulls away with a large smile and Jack cannot force down the disappointment and anger in his chest. He shakes his head to clear it when some kids voices breaks through the fog in his head. He grins as he watches Aster bend down to talk to the kids. Before Jack can do anything he spends time pretending to organize the prizes, and pick up some tickets the children use to play games. The reason is so that he can calm his breathing and heart as well as adjust a little problem in his jeans, but thinking as well.

With what had just happened Jack had finally unscrambled his own brain, he hopes, that yes he was attracted to this man, wanted this man, wanted to get to know him, to see him at his highs and lows, make him laugh, and so much more. At least Jack believes so. Also if Jack was not mistaken it seemed to be mutual from the older man. Was this just a passing fancy for someone new in town though? What would his family think should things progress? Jack had just moved from one problem of figuring out that he was attracted to this man, right smack into another of what he is going to do.

After spending some time to calm his nerves and what Jack has figured is his hormones he walks over to where Aster is speaking to the kids and replying like what they have to say is the most important thing in the moves over bending down beside Aster to talk to the kids as well, but he sits close enough that he can bump his bent legs against Aster's._ To hell with it because that is straight where I am going anyways. Two can play this game Kangaroo,_ is Jack's thoughts as he pays attention to the kids with a small smirk.

Aster looks to him out of the corner of his eye and grins and bumps Jack's leg back but he leaves his thick muscled thigh resting against Jack's thinner stick like legs. Jack's face heats up again at the response but grins. The two men chat with the kids in front of them, thighs touching and Jack's face a slight red many could pass off as the heat from the barn.

After listening to the chatter of the kids, Jack takes the kids tickets while Aster leads one to a game letting them play. Aster really liked helping the littler kids compared to the older ones who do not need it. Aster helped out the younger kids while Jack watched the older ones more, but since there was no one else Jack walked back over to where the kids where ring tossing. He stands beside Aster as these kids, needing little help. were old enough to be throwing it themselves.

Keeping his eyes in front of him, he slides right up beside Aster who in turn puts his hand behind Jack by laying it on the table. Jack scoots over just a little bit more where his arm is hitting Asters side and he leans in slightly. Even though it is not quite as intimate as the last two times they had been close, Jack feels comfortable like this. They just stand their comfortably as the kids try to win a prize. It makes Jack wonder what other aspects might be like with Aster. He does know that before anything happens, if it does, he will have to talk to Aster and his family. Standing there a question does come to his mind though. _Why is Aster so comfortable with this so quickly? _ There is a lot Jack does not know about Aster, and Aster of Jack that are going to have to be established for either to go farther than_-Is this flirting? _Jack lets out a giggle but he tries to stifle it.

"Is something funny there Frostbite?" Aster leans down asking Jack ghosting his breath over his ear again his eyes never leaving the children in front of them. Jack tries to keep calm, even as every cell in his body tingles from just a little breath across his ear. He likes the feelings that are running through his veins and his eyes start to close when he feels strong fingers rub his lower back. He chokes trying not to let out a moan, when suddenly the fingers are gone and so is Aster's warmth. Jack thinks the kids have won or ready to play a new game so he keeps his eyes closed.

"Hello Jackson." Jacks eyes snap open and he turns quickly to the voice.

He looks behind the person to see Seraphina mouthing to Jack with an apologetic and sour face, "I'm sorry, I tried."

Jack's whole form stiffens, but not from the pleasure that Aster was sending through his veins but venom that spews out of his mouth. "What the hell do you want?"

Even as Aster moves up near Jack, but not as close as before, his form stays ridged that has Aster wondering, _Who is this girl that not only wiped his smile but gave him another personality altogether?_

Aster eyes both Jack and Seraphina who is giving him an apologetic look as well, but her eyes look like they are ready for murder. Then he looks to the new comer and all he wants to do is take Jack and run, especially since things were going so well. Aster stays near Jack as the girl opens her mouth again.

* * *

Well there you have it chapter 10. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. And to my reviewers it means a lot to me that you reply. Just the few i get for each chapter can have me smiling for hours. Yay, guest, THEANONADMIRAL, MyHeartDesire, and FoxStrider. Also beig thanks to help from furryfox74 for pointing out my mistakes. I just adore you people as my readers. Well until next time which i plan to be sooner than what this chapter took me,

Always your writer,

Angel Fox


	11. The Bitch is Back

**I know i know and i am really sorry for the wait. Really i am but i have good news that i finally got my resume online. Was really nervous and i am a perfectionist and was trying to make it perfect. Still really nervous because i have been out of work for years because of school and i live in the middle of nowhere and the closest town is a 30minutes drive and i had no car. So yeah i am still really nervous. i really have to find a job though and i don't want to get something where i cannot use my knowledge from school. I just have to get nerves up to apply even if i do not think i qualify. i mean it cannot hurt to try RIGHT? yeah i really don't know because many want experience but you cannot get experience with a job. I should probably just go for it right? To top it off still have boyfriend problems which suuuuuccccccck. **

**Anyways i am sure you don't need to hear all the crap in my life and want to get right on with the story. So i hope you enjoy this chapter and i want to see if anyone can get what i am talking about with one thing. I don't own ROTG or i would not need to be getting a job.**

* * *

Chapter 11 The Bitch is Back

"Is that any way to be speaking to your future wife, Jackson?" The girl says while she moves her hand flipping her wrist from her shoulder to hips.

Aster just stands by quietly as he watches the two like a play. This girl in a deep green dress with black lace all over, blonde hair cascading down her back in perfect spirals like a doll has only opened her mouth twice and Aster can tell he does not like her but also that Jack would rather be anywhere else but here.

Jack the one person who seems to get along with anyone and not be able to hate is what Aster had thought. He was wrong though because he seemed to hate her with a passion. Aster can see why though because not only does this girl acting like a bitch but her face is pinched with beady eyes and two skinny but long front teeth and a nose point upward.

"I told you years ago, Tabitha, that I was never going to marry you. I do not like you and never have," Jack practically growls out like a dog with rabies.

The girl gives off a laugh like Jack said the best joke. "Like you actually have a choice in the matter, Jackson! You know who my father is and he is mayor now. I will be marrying you before the end of the year." Aster notices that this girl says it with such conviction that it will happen because she gets what she wants. By the way she holds herself Aster would not be surprised if the girl did not know the meaning of no.

Jack goes to open his mouth but is cut off by Seraphina who has walked around and is pushing Jack more towards Aster. Jack gives her a confused look that she just returns with a shake of her head. She pushes Jack enough that he bumps into Aster who lays his hands on Jack's shoulders. Jack at feeling the warm hands slightly massaging his shoulders lets some of his tensions go as he takes in the support from Aster and Seraphina. Jack leans slightly back into Aster breathing out to control his temper.

Seraphina smiles up at Aster knowing Jack is in good hands before she turns around to Tabitha her face in a scowl and her face dark and a sinister smile. Aster shivers at the familiarity he can see in his boss at the school to this now angry girl.

"Now Tabby," Seraphina starts off sickly sweet as Jack and Aster watch on seeing the other girls face darken at the nickname, "Jack has made his wishes known many times he does not want to marry you and everything. Anways we all know that the only reason your father is mayor right now is because Mitchell Bennett is in the war. Your father is not in the same position because his sudden illness he claimed to have but is well enough to be mayor. Uncle Mitch will be taking his position back once the war is over."

If Tabitha had fur Aster and Jack would sure it would be bristling by now which made them both smirk.

"Seraphina dear, I know you having been pinning after Jackson for years and are just jealous. I am the perfect girl for him since my family could afford to send me to Mrs. Peacocks Finishing School for Girls. As for my father's illness well it is none of your business and he is upset he could not defend our country. We will see if Bennett will be getting the position back once he returns." Tabitha says all this like a princess of the town instead of the witch she is. She looks past Seraphina as if dismissing her and her eyes lock on spuriously not the conversation topic of Jack but Aster.

She smiles what Aster can only think is something she thinks is sexy but it makes him want to run away as fast and far as his strong legs will take him. Tabitha pushes past Seraphina who is not confused as she watches Tabitha move towards the two men but her eyes are not on Jack. "Well hello there Mister. My name is Tabitha Grouhog. Sorry about these two. They are such rude people that do not have the training as I have." She puts out her hand with palm side down.

Jack tenses up again as he glares daggers at Tabitha but this time in both anger but also defensive of back off. Jack keeps himself between Aster and Tabitha as her hand is kept in midair. Aster squeezes Jacks shoulders but still leaves them rested on his shoulder. Jack turns around to see that Aster is not smiling but his face is blank. Aster does not once tough remove his hands from Jack's shoulders to reach out for Tabitha's in greeting.

"Names E. Aster Bunnymund, the new school teacher Ms. Grouhog," Aster forces out in a gruff voice of greeting. Tabitha's smile falters as she pulls back her hand to her chest.

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Bunnymund. Please call me Tabitha. I am sure you will teach the kids in this town so much with your knowledge." Tabitha smiles again showing off her teeth that Aster cannot help but think she needs to see someone about that overbite.

"I am sorry to have to cut this short, Ms. Grouhog" Aster says to her in a false sincere voice. "Jack and myself need to get back to our appointed job."

Tabitha looks around with a sneer but smiles back at Aster. "Of course Mr. Bunnymund," She says with some disappointment. "Do now want to let down the little children. Come look for me and I can show you around town because I could give you the best tour." She smiles again what she thinks is sexy and Aster has to swallow down the vile in his throat.

"No need to worry about that Miss. Jack and Sera have already shown me around the town and point out where everything important is," Aster informs the girl of the lie because he has yet to learn the town but he can correct that later. Aster takes satisfaction though in the fact the girl seems to deflate as she turns around to walk away.

Seraphina and Jack share a look before the two of them start to laugh. "Well I never thought I would see the day," Seraphina gets out amongst her laughter.

The two turn around and look at Aster who is eyeing the two, "See what?"

Jack leans against the table for support, "That little miss prissy would actually be dismissed like that and actually leave for once. I wish she would have stayed away at that finishing school."

Seraphina nods her head in agreement, "Sorry Jack, I did not have time to give you a warning. I did not even know she was back in town until I saw her here. Well father actually pointed her out to me. I tried to stall her but well you know."

Jack nods his head in a smile of assurance to his friend. "It is fine Sera. No one knew she was back in time. Also apologies to you, Roo. That is one person you may not have wanted to meet."

Seraphina lets out a giggle, "Oh I think Bunny here handled himself just fine with the bitch."

Rolling his eyes at the two Aster just lets it go. "It is fine. I lived and worked in the city where I dealt with many people exactly like her. The ones that act as others should obey them and think they are entitled to what they want. You learn how to deal with them."

Jack gives Aster a 100watt smile and Aster's belly does summersaults. "Well I am impressed anyways Roo. Sadly she will be back to harass me, Sera, and you as her new target."

Seraphina lets out a sigh. "Yeah sadly. Anyways I need to get back to helping my father out." She gives both men a hug before moving amongst the crowd again leaving Aster and Jack alone.

Once she is out of sight Aster turns to Jack with a teasing smirk. "Got yourself a fiancée there Frostbite?"

Jack snorts, "Yeah in her dreams. I mean that literally and figuratively. She talks about how Sera is pinning after me but she has been for year and only because Jamie is not old enough. It is all because I am the son of one of the oldest families in this town she and we have a lot of pull. I wish she would have stayed where she came from because she has been a pain in our asses since she moved here when she was a kid. Anyways I like someone else as it is." Aster looks at Jack with a curious look about that statement and just gets a smile but no answer before Jack turns away. _I wonder who he likes? Maybe?_

Jack walks over to the table and hops up to take a seat. His eyes watch the people mingling around catching his sister running after Jamie with a large smile. Aster walks over and leans with his arms crossed against his chest also watching the people.

"That groundhog is the mayor's daughter? I was starting to think this place did not have one," Aster mentions to Jack.

Jack humms in agreement before looking to Aster. "She does look like a groundhog? You may have seen him around. He is a little shorter than me and balding. His face is also like his daughters with the pinched look and beady eyes."

Jack laughs when Aster pulls a face. Aster smiles in return at bringing the joy back to the boys eyes. It is something he had come to enjoy about Jack is the Joy consistently surrounding him.

"Well if the man is anything like his varmint, i mean daughter, I think I am good with not meeting him." Aster nods to his own comment and Jack just shakes his head at the man.

"He is actually a very big push over and why his daughter is like that. That and she learned it from her mother. If you ever meet her run the other way. She is only married to her husband for money or something. Heard she is sleeping around with other men of the town. She spends a lot of time outside of town, probably has lovers there as well, so you may get lucky at never seeing her." Jack picks up a stuffed animal prize behind him of a bunny that is grey in color but shimmers with green eyes. He cannot help but think of the green eyed man standing beside him and how it reminds Jack of Aster.

Aster chuckles at the faces Jack is making towards the bunny and makes a note to store it somewhere later. "Well you are just a little gossip Frostbite."

Jack laughs while putting the bunny to the side again, "You just hear things around town is all."

"Especially when you are ease dropping?" Aster asks causing Jack to blush. Aster discreetly grabs the bunny and sets it in the box beside as Jack looks out at the crowd again. "Anyways I wanted to ask you a favor Frostbite?"

Jack turns and raises an eyebrow showing that Aster has his attention. "I do need someone to show me around town and where a few things are. Since being here I have seen the school, Sandy's shop, your home, and here. Sandy was going to do it but the man is so busy. You think you are up to the job?"

Jack grins at Aster and leans in toward the older man, "I would be honored and look forward to it, Roo."

* * *

**There we go chapter 11. Trying to decide if i want to go with the dancing or move on to the next part for Aster and Jack. Anyways sending out much love to my readers and reviewers, Guest-kcr (you read both and always reply and i enjoy it), guest, THEANONADMIRAL (I DONT THINK ANYONE LIKES HER), Ultraviolelex, TheFadingLight, MyHeartDesire (don't worry i hate her too lol), FangandIgglyRule. Also thanks for all new followers and favorites. Love you all and there may be some more fluff soon and more for Jack and Aster here. Also those who read WR know i have a Halloween one coming up (the questions are still open until i post the chapter) i plan to have up no later than Wednesday so that it is there on Halloween but also thinking about doing another just one shot of Jack and Aster as they are in the movie. It would be my first not an AU. Have to find time though. Anyways thank you all so much for reading thos one that one or both. **

**Always your writer,**

**Angel Fox**


End file.
